The widespread use of modern computing technology has led to an increasing amount of electronic information stored in a variety of formats. OCR systems convert image file formats to machine-readable text. In systems storing large volumes of information, full text searches requested by a user may result in slow processing time due to storing the data on databases and/or other lower level storage devices. As an alternative, FTS indexing systems process machine-readable text to build databases of search terminology, references, and other metadata to facilitate quicker and more accurate information retrieval and searching. Users may then perform key word searches and other requests for data and experience a quick response time, making the scanned documents and other image formats more usable.
In some document management systems, large amounts of files in different formats and from various sources may be received on an ongoing basis. Backlogs of files queued for OCR processing and FTS indexing may cause delays in the provision of machine-readable text and/or search indexing.